Schwanger
by ShadeRiddle
Summary: Heißhunger Stimmungsschwankungen Übergeberei… ja, Harry ist schwanger. Die Sache hat bloß einen kleinen Hacken, er hatte noch nie Geschlechtsverkehr und schon gar nicht mit einem Mann. Wer ist der Vater? HP/?


Titel: Schwanger

Titel: Schwanger

Autor: Jenny91

Kurzbeschreibung: Heißhunger; Stimmungsschwankungen; Übergeberei… ja, Harry ist schwanger. Die Sache hat bloß einen kleinen Hacken, er hatte noch nie Geschlechtsverkehr und schon gar nicht mit einem Mann. Nach einem Test kommt etwas Schockierendes heraus. Wie ist das nur möglich? HP+?

Genre: Drama, Humor… was auch immer.

Paring: Wird noch nicht verraten g

Beta: InaBau danke, es freut mich, dass du auch diese Story wieder betan wirst.

Warnung: Gewalt. P16-Slash

Wichtig: Wie immer, spielt im 6. Schuljahr, gehe nicht nach dem Buch.

Nix meins, alles JKRs und Geld gibt's auch nix.

So ich hoffe einfach mal, dass euch der Anfang gefallen wird. Und nun viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel!!

Kapitel 1

Sein Körper war durchtrainiert und er war um die 1,80 Meter groß, trotz des wenigen Essens, was er über die Sommerferien in diesem Hause bekam. Seine Haut hatte einen gebräunten Ton angenommen, als wenn er täglich in der Sonne lag, was er nicht tat, da er in diesem kleinen Zimmer wie in einer Zelle gefangen genommen wurde und eine hohe Tanne vor seinem Fenster ihm die Sicht nach außen nahmen. Seine Haare waren schulterlang und schwarz, einzelne, etwas kürzere Strähnen vielen ihm ins Gesicht. Vorne hatte er eine einzelne rote Strähne. Seine grünen Augen waren noch ausdrucksvoller und er benötigte keine Brille mehr. Auch die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn war verschwunden.

Harry gefiel sein neues Aussehen, doch irgendetwas irritierte ihn daran. Wie konnte das sein? Es war eine Nacht wie jede andere. Am Freitag ging er mit seinem alten Aussehen ins Bett, verletzt, da Onkel Vernon ihn wieder wegen seiner „unordentlichen" Arbeit bestraft hat, wobei er eingesperrt wurde und jetzt, nach zwei Wochen nicht wieder raus durfte. Auf jeden Fall wachte er nach einer erholsamen Nacht am Samstag in der Früh wieder auf. Was ihn gleich verwunderte war, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr hatte und er sonst keine Verletzung hatte. So stand er auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er für Hedwig ein paar Eulenkekse aus seiner Schublade zog. Dabei ging er an dem großen Spiegelschrank vorbei.

Die Schachtel fiel ihm aus der Hand und er musste eine Hand auf seinen Mund pressen, um nicht laut los zu schreien. Was er da sah, schockierte ihn doch ein wenig. Wie kam es, dass er plötzlich so aussah? Sein nächster Gedanke war erstmal, dass die Dursleys das bloß nicht sehen durften, sonst glaubten sie noch, Harry hatte Magie eingesetzt. Oder hat er das vielleicht sogar? Unbewusst, weil er geschlafen hat? Denn wenn die Dursleys auf den blöden Gedanken kamen, dass er gezaubert hat, würden sie ihn wahrscheinlich wieder bis kurz vor dem Tod verprügeln. Mit Gürtel und Faust, das kannte Harry ja schon gut.

Vorsichtig hatte er sich das Nachtshirt über den Kopf gezogen und musste erst einmal scharf die Luft einziehen, als er diesen gut gebauten Körper sah. Er drehte sich um und besah sich seinen Rücken. Wie er fast schon vermutet hat… keine blauen Flecken mehr, keine Verbrennungen, keine Striemen von den Gürtelschlägen. Zu Harrys Glück kamen die Dursleys jedoch nicht mehr in sein Zimmer, sondern schoben ein zwei Mal in der Woche etwas zu essen durch die Katzenklappe und 4 Mal in der Woche, wenn es hoch kam, 5 Mal etwas zu trinken.

Was Harry noch verwunderte, war der silberne Ring, der eine Schlangenform dar stellte und geschmückt mit grünen Smaragden war. Das Zeichen von Salazar Slytherin. Doch wie sehr er sich auch abmühte, es schien, als sei der Ring mit einem Dauerklebefluch an seinem Finger gezaubert worden. Er bekam ihn einfach nicht ab. Vielleicht musste er einfach jemanden fragen, der eventuell wissen konnte, was es mit dem Ring und dem neuen Aussehen auf sich hatte.

Briefe von seinen Freunden erreichten Harry auch nicht mehr. Sie haben ihm schon öfters geschrieben, doch wenn jetzt immer eine Eule kam, mit einem Brief im Schnabel oder um das Bein gebunden, kamen Dudley oder sein Onkel und schossen mit ihrem Luftgewähr auf die Vögel, dass Harry jetzt keine Briefe mehr zugestellt wurde. Er hoffte aber, bald raus geholt zu werden, Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, er musste vier Wochen bei den Dursleys bleiben, erst dann durfte er da raus. So musste er also noch zwei Tage warten.

Harry sah auf die Uhr. Sein Leuchtwecker zeigte 23.52 Uhr an. Noch 8 Minuten und er hatte endlich Geburtstag. Ein Lächeln spielte sich auf seinen Lippen. Nicht, dass er etwas für seinen Geburtstag erwarten würde, schon gar nicht von seinen Verwandten, aber er wurde nun mal nicht immer 16 Jahre alt. Er setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und starrte unentwegt die Uhr an. Jede Sekunde schien wie eine halbe Ewigkeit zu verstreichen.

23.59 Uhr. Harry dachte nach. Er überlegte, was er hier eigentlich noch sollte. Er sollte jetzt da draußen sein und sich an Voldemort für den Tod seiner Eltern rächen, für den Tod von… Sirius… Eine einzelne Träne kullerte nun Harrys Wange runter. „Sirius.", seufzte er leise und bekam nun doch nicht mehr mit, wie die Uhr sich auf null Uhr stellte.

Mit dem ersten Schlag der großen Standuhr zu Mitternacht rauschte es im Büro von Snape Manor im Kamin. Professor Severus Leon Snape, der an seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte, ein paar Pergamente bearbeitet hat und dabei total die Zeit vergessen hat, sah erst erschrocken zu der Uhr und zum Kamin, nur um da seinen alten Freund vor zu finden. „Hi, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er leicht überrascht und legte seine Feder zur Seite. Es war doch überraschend, von diesem Mann besuch zu bekommen und dann um diese Zeit.

„Severus, ich brauche deine Hilfe, das ist total seltsam.", meinte der Mann, trat zum Schreibtisch und hob seine linke Hand in das Blickfeld des Lehrers. „Ja… äh… ist etwas falsch mit der Hand?", fragte der Meister der Zaubertränke und hob eine Augenbraue. Der blauäugige Mann, ihm gegenüber deutete nun auf den Ring an seinem Finger. Severus beugte sich etwas vor und betrachtete ihn genauer. Der Ring war silbern und in der Form einer Schlange, wobei grüne Smaragde in das Silber eingebaut waren. Es war die allerfeinste Handarbeit und Severus wusste, dass Salazar persönlich den Ring getragen hatte und ein Gegenstück besaß, welches sein Bindungspartner bekommen hat.

„Du hast dich doch nicht etwa gebunden?", fragte Severus verdutzt. „Das ist ja das Problem, ich weiß es nicht, aber hätte ich mich nicht gebunden, könnte ich den Ring gar nicht auf den Finger setzten. Das heißt also, ich muss mich gebunden haben, denn er geht auch nicht wieder ab, aber das doofe ist, ich kann mich einfach nicht daran erinnern, mich gebunden zu haben. Ich habe seit über 10 Jahren in keiner Beziehung mehr gesteckt. Severus war verwirrt. „Wie ist er auf deinen Finger gekommen?" „Ich weiß es nicht, ich bin an einem morgen, letzten Samstag aufgewacht und da steckte er auf meinem Finger."

Severus strich sich mit einem Finger über sein Kinn. Das fand er wirklich mehr als merkwürdig. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir da wirklich nicht weiter helfen. Das einzige was wir tun können, ist Ausschau halten, wer den anderen Ring trägt.", teilte der schwarzhaarige Mann mit und sah seinen Freund mitleidig an. „Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig. Mich interessiert auch ehrlich gesagt mehr, wieso ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, als mit wem ich mich gebunden habe, wenn ich mich mit jemandem gebunden habe. Und wenn ja, dann ist es auf jeden Fall eine männliche Person.", der Mann gegenüber von Severus rieb sich den Kopf. „Hast du einen Trank für mich Severus, ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir mein Kopf gleich platzt."

„Klar… warte.", Severus ging in ein Nebenzimmer, wo er all seine Tränke lagerte und zog eine Phiole mit Kopfschmerztrank aus einen der Glasvitrinen. Er ging zu einem kleinen Tisch, schüttelte ein Glas Wasser ein und gab drei Tropfen des Trankes hinzu. Dann kehrte er zurück in sein Büro und reichte dem um einen Kopf größeren Mann den Trank. „hier, ruhe dich ein wenig aus. Es ist spät und du scheinst ja total durcheinander zu sein." Der Mann mit dem Aussehen von rund 30 Jahren nickte, gab Severus das leere Glas zurück und meinte: „Danke Severus, du hast wohl recht. Wir sehen uns morgen.", er ging zurück zum Kamin und verschwand zurück in sein Manor.

Severus sah ihm mit dem Glas in der Hand nachdenklich nach. Was war da nur los? Der Ring hat sich mit Sicherheit nicht von alleine auf den Finger gezaubert. Wieso konnte sich der Mann dann nicht erinnern, dass er sich eventuell gebunden hatte? Was heißt eventuell? Er musste sich gebunden haben, da gab es keinen Zweifel, sonst konnte er ja schlecht den Ring tragen. Severus musste der Sache einfach auf den Grund gehen. Verwirrt stellte er das Glas auf dem Tisch ab und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich auf das Bett sinken ließ und noch die ganze Nacht über die komische Sache mit dem Ring nachgrübelte.

„Harry… Harry… wach auf…" Harry öffnete verwirrt die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Er lag in seinem viel zu kleinen Bett im Ligusterweg und ihn grinste niemand anderes als die Weasleytwins und Ron Weasley, Harrys bester Freund an. Sofort saß er kerzengerade im Bett. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte er wirklich überrascht. „Wir holen dich ab. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry.", meinte Ron und klopfte Harry sachte auf die Schulter. „Man Harry, du siehst wirklich toll aus, wo ist denn deine Narbe?", fragte George beeindruckt. Oder war es Fred? Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich noch ähnlicher sahen als sonst, vor allem wenn sie saßen, denn der Junge hatte sie immer an der Größe unterschieden, da Fred ein paar Zentimeter größer war, als sein Zwillingsbruder.

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht ist sie ja spazieren gegangen.", meinte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hahaha.", kam es gleichzeitig von den drei Weasleysöhnen. „Aber mal im Ernst, du siehst wirklich klasse aus.", meinte nun der andere der beiden Weasleybrüder. Hieß er jetzt Fred, George, Gred oder Forg. Harry war es eigentlich auch egal, er freute sich einfach so, dass sie ihn hier raus holten. „Los zieh dich an, wo sind deine Sachen? Wir nehmen sie mit und warten unten im Wohnzimmer. Bill ist mit uns hier, er hat eben die Dursleys alle drei im Schrank unter die Treppe eingesperrt, die kommen da nicht mehr so schnell raus.", Ron grinste fies, „Es ist ein Wunder, dass die beiden Schweine bei der Statue überhaupt noch alleine da rein passen."

Harry lächelte leicht und stand auf. Fred und George nahmen seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig, während Ron liebevoll den Feuerblitz in seine Arme legte und gingen dann runter, während Harry sich was vernünftiges anzog (soweit man seine Sachen vernünftig nennen konnte), sich dann den Rucksack mit seinen Schulsachen schnappte, den Tarnumhang vorsichtig da rein packte und dann selber die Treppe runter stürmte. Im Wohnzimmer wurde er zur Begrüßung von Bill Weasley in eine Umarmung gezogen. Der älteste Sohn der großen Weasleyfamilie, der für die Gringottsbank in Ägypten arbeitete, war für Harry auch fast schon wie ein Bruder, genau wie Charlie Weasley, der zweitälteste Sohn, welcher in Rumänien mit Drachen arbeitete.

„Hallo Bill, wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry und lächelte ihm zu. „Ganz gut, danke und dir, haben dich die Dursleys doll geärgert?" „Oh, es geht, sie haben mich irgendwann in mein Zimmer gesperrt und verhungern lassen, mich sonst aber in Ruhe gelassen.", erklärte der Schüler. „Widerliche Idioten.", knurrte Bill, „Aber dafür, dass du nichts zu essen bekommen hast, siehst du wirklich gut aus." „Danke, aber was komisch ist, ich bin am letzten Samstag einfach aufgewacht und ohne es mir erklären zu können, hatte ich auf einmal dieses Aussehen.", meinte der Angesprochene. Bill runzelte die Stirn. „Seltsam, na ja, kann man nichts machen. Vielleicht hast du ja unbewusst gezaubert, soll vorkommen.", äußerte der Rotschopf seine Meinung. „Vielleicht hast du Recht.", meinte Harry und nahm die ausgestreckte Hand. Während Fred und George Ron zum apparieren mitnahmen, apparierte Bill mit Harry zum Fuchsbau.

Kaum, dass Harry wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, wurde er auch schon von niemand anderem als Molly Weasley in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. „Oh Harry, wie schön dich zu sehen. Gut siehst du aus und alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag."; meinte die dicke Frau, „Und wenigstens hast du auch etwas auf den Rippen. Komm setz dich zu uns." Harry erwiderte die Umarmung. „Hallo Mrs. Weasley, freut mich auch, sie wieder zu sehen.", sagte er und ließ sie dann wieder los, um dann gleich von Ginny, die auch wie eine Schwester für ihn war, umarmt zu werden. Auch sie fing gleich an mit: „Wow, Harry, du siehst wirklich klasse aus, alles Gute zum Geburtstag." „Danke. Du siehst auch gut aus, aber das tust du ja immer.", alle wussten, dass Harry aus seinen Komplimenten zu Ginny nichts Ernstes meinte, denn sie wussten alle, dass er schwul war. Er war sogar schon mit Charlie zusammen, doch sie waren sich beide irgendwann einig, dass es eher eine brüderliche Beziehung zwischen ihnen war.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Mrs. Weasley deckte diesen mit einem leckeren Frühstück für sie alle, wobei sie sich besondere Mühe gegeben hat, da es ja Harrys Geburtstag war. „Ron holst du die anderen auch und sagst ihnen, dass es Essen gibt?", bat Mrs. Weasley und der jüngste der Söhne stand auf und lief die Treppe hoch. „Die anderen?", fragte Harry neugierig, „Wer ist denn noch da?", Charlie hätte ja noch da sein können, aber dann hätte Mrs. Weasley nicht in der Mehrzahl gesprochen, außerdem glaubte der Junge kaum, dass Percy sich wieder mit der Familie vertragen hat. „Ja, Charlie ist gestern aus Rumänien gekommen und Hermine ist auch hier, sie macht glaube ich Hausaufgaben und ist deshalb noch oben.", erklärte Mrs. Weasley und tat Harry Eier und Speck auf.

„Danke.", meinte Harry und nahm seinen Teller entgegen, „Hermine ist also auch hier?", fragte er erfreut. Hermine war ebenfalls seine beste Freundin. Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres ist sie mit Ron zusammen gekommen. Schon betraten auch drei Personen den Raum. Ron, gefolgt von Charlie, mit seinen Schulterlangen, roten Haaren, wobei seine Haare im Gegensatz zu all seinen Geschwistern einen gewissen Braunton hatten und den dunkelbraunen Augen, der mit eleganten Schritten zu Harry ging und ihn umarmte. „Hey Boy.", meinte er, er hatte es sich irgendwie angewöhnt, Harry immer so zu nennen und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, meinte auch er, „Siehst klasse aus, alles Gute zum Geburtstag." „Danke Charlie… wie geht's?" „Bestens.", meinte der Rothaarige lächelnd und setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben dem Schüler.

Harry lächelte Hermine entgegen. Sie hatte sich doch etwas verändert. Ihre Haare waren etwas kürzer, glatter und abgestuft und fielen ihr elegant durch das Gesicht. Sie hatte ein Top an und eine Jeans, die in den schwarzen, fast Knielangen, hochhackigen Stiefeln steckte. Ihre Augen wurden mit sehr viel schwarz betont und der blaue Liedschatten schien im Licht ein wenig zu glitzern. „Hallo Hermine.", meinte Harry glücklich und bevor sie es zu ihm sagen konnte, sagte er zu ihr, „Du siehst echt toll aus." Hermine zeigte eines ihres strahlenden Lächelns und umarmte Harry. „Schön dich zu sehen Harry und ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum 16. Geburtstag." „Danke.", Harry lächelte glücklich. Auch die braunhaarige junge Dame setzte sich auf ihren Platz und während sie aßen, unterhielten sie sich fröhlich.

--


End file.
